


Day 5: Banter

by authenticcadence18



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, But also not, F/M, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Yeah this is kind of like that, playful banter, pre-reveal, you know that scene from the incredibles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticcadence18/pseuds/authenticcadence18
Summary: While on patrol, Chat Noir comes up with ideas for "playful banter" he and Ladybug can partake in once they reveal their identities.(includes references to The Incredibles!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815265
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80





	Day 5: Banter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing some one-shots for Ladynoir July! What days will I write for? How many fics will I be able to finish?
> 
> …only Ahtohallan knows.

“Hey, Ladybug.” 

“Yeah, Chat?”

The two heroes were positioned on top of a rooftop, examining the streets of Paris below.

“You know that scene at the beginning of _The Incredibles_?” Chat asked. “You know, the one where Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl run into each other while dealing with a criminal?”

Ladybug cocked her head and turned to face her partner, unsure why he was bringing up a Pixar movie in the middle of patrol but intrigued nonetheless. “Yeah, I think so...why?” 

“Well, you know how Mr. Incredible is like, ‘are you doing anything later?’ and Elastigirl is like, ‘I have a prior engagement...you need to be more...FLEXIBLE...’ and you think ‘oooooh they must LIKE each other, they’re FLIRTING.’”

His eyes were practically glowing now, as if the characters were right in front of them.

“But then! A few minutes later! You find out that they already know each other and are getting MARRIED THAT NIGHT and THAT was the prior engagement??? And you find out all the earlier stuff was just playful banter????”

Ladybug nodded with a grin. “I feel like I just watched the whole scene!! But...where are you going with this, Chat?”

Chat smiled knowingly and replied, “Once we reveal our identities, we should totally do that.”

“...do what?” Ladybug asked, a hint of hesitancy in her voice. The thought of she and Chat revealing their identities made her stomach feel a little queasy...though not necessarily in a bad way. 

_“Get married???”_ she wondered internally. It wasn’t unlike her partner to casually propose grand romantic gestures to her, but such a suggestion seemed a little much, even for him. They WERE only teenagers, after all. 

  
“Playful banter!!!” Chat clarified excitedly. “Like, let’s say we are wrapping up a patrol for the evening but our civilian selves are going on a date later that night.”

“Woah woah woah,” Ladybug interrupted. “Who says we’ll be going on dates after we reveal ourselves?”

Chat’s face flushed...he was unwilling to admit how often he fantasized about this particular scenario. He quickly tried to play it off by replying, “Hey, maybe it will happen and maybe it won’t!” and raising his arms, as if to signify his innocence in the matter. “I’m just coming up with playful banter ideas here.” 

Ladybug smiled in spite of herself. She couldn’t deny that Chat’s energy was infectious...and she supposed the thought of dating him after a reveal wasn’t the WORST outcome she could think of. “Alright, alright, let me hear them.”

Chat let out a sigh of relief. 

“Well! Anyway! You could say something like, ‘It BUGS me that I don’t have plans for the evening…’ And then I’d swoop in and reply, ‘I think I know the PURRFECT guy to set you up with for a date! He’s blond, tall, handsome...if I do say so myself…’ And you’d be like, “Hmmm….maybe I’ll take him up on that offer, if I’m feeling LUCKY.’ And then we’d smile knowingly at each other before parting ways. BOOM. Playful banter!!” 

He crossed his arms over his chest, clearly pleased with himself. 

Ladybug laughed, a twinkling sound that warmed Chat to his toes. “You’ve clearly given this playful banter thing a ton of thought, huh?” she giggled. 

“You better believe it! Want to hear more ideas?” he asked excitedly. 

He wanted to hear her laugh again.

No, NEEDED to hear her laugh again. 

Ladybug nodded with a smile. “Sure, why not?” 

“Okay...take that billboard, for example!!!” 

Chat gestured to a nearby Adrien Agreste billboard with a flourish. 

“Let’s say I found you staring at it before patrol one day. When you noticed me land, you could say something like, ‘Oh, Chat, I wish you were more like Mr. Model here...he’s so amazing, and you’re so...well...CHAT.” And then I could reply, “But, m’lady...we look exactly the same!” And you’d study the billboard thoughtfully for a second before concluding, “Nah...I don’t see the resemblance.’ And then we’d have a good laugh about it because...because….wait a sec…”

Chat’s eyes narrowed. Then, they widened. 

Oh dear. 

  
  


Ladybug wasn’t laughing. 

Her eyes were wide, expression a mixture of astonishment and disbelief. Her gaze darted from the billboard, to Chat, back to the billboard, back to Chat, and finally into the palms of her hands as she clutched the sides of her face and started hyperventilating. 

  
  


“....oops…” Adrien muttered. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you want more Love Square shenanigans from me, you can find me on Tumblr @authenticcadence18!


End file.
